bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Orihime Inoue(Jak)
Orihime Inoue is a human female and a Fullbringer living in Karakura Town. She is a student at Karakura High School where she is int he same class as her best friend and ex boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki, and her other best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. Appearance Personality History Plot Canon Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc Soul Society Arc Bount Arc Arrancar Arc Hueco Mundo Arc The New Captain Shusuke Amagai Arc/Kasumioji Clan Conspiracy Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc Beast Sword Arc Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc The Thousand Year Blood War Arc Fanon Plot Day of Destruction Arc Orihime is first seen in the Soul Palace right after Ichigo defeats Juha Bach. She's very worried when he passes out but Urahara, also arriving on the scene, insures her that he'll live, although he needs to get medical attention immediately. Her and Chad help Urahara take Ichigo back to the Human World, where they meet up with Yoruichi Shihoin and Isane Kotetsu. When they get to the makeshift 4th Division Barracks, Kotetsu gives Orihime a back Shinigami cloak and tells her to change, making note of her tattered and ripped clothes, making her get extremely flustered, much to Kotetsu's amusement. After Ichigo gets healed and wakes up, Orihime is very relieved that he's fine. After that Yoruichi and Kisuke convince her, Ichigo, and Chad to go home to the Human World; although reluctant, all three of them finally agree to do just that. Once the Garganta is opened, the three of them do finally head back to the Human World once again, returning home. When they get back they're under Urahara's Shop, where they're confronted with Uryu. Uryu tells Ichigo that he has some defected Quincy in the Human World who betrayed Bach, and he's training to become true Quincy, much to Ichigo's dismay. When he gets to the main storefront of Urehara's Shop he confronts Jinta Hanakari, and the two of them have some humorous banter. After that Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime leave the shop and take a look at Karakura Town. Ichigo's stunned by how much damage that's been done, but Uryu assures him that it's not as bad as it looks, and that not many people were wounded, let alone killed. When they exit Urahara's Shop, however, Ichigo is taken aback by the damage that has occured, and berates Uryu for assuring him earlier. Uryu assures them that the damage they're witnessing here is very small, and very few people were wounded, let alone killed, Orihime also looking relieved. When Chad asks why Juha Bach wanted the Human World, Uryu explains that he wanted to become a God of all worlds, which is why he attacked the Human World and Hueco Mundo, but Central 46 sent Shinigami to defend the Human World. When they arrived at the Quincy Base, they were surprised that it was Uryu's hosue, and the secret base, looking like a Baron Wasteland, underneath of his house. Uryu introduced the three of them to his fellow Quincy, most of them looking angry, Bambietta voicing her opinion, but Giselle calming her down. Uryu offered his friends to train with them, but they denied, saying they wanted to head home instead, and Uryu understood, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime heading home instead. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities High Spiritual Power Keen Intellect Spiritual Awareness Enhanced Durability Memory Chikan Resistance Hakuda Expert Fullbring: Shun Shun Rikka Ayame Baigon Hinagiku Lily Shun'o Tsubaki Techniques Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Under Construction Category:Humans Category:Spiritually Aware Humans Category:Fullbringers Category:World of the Living Category:Karakura Town Category:Urahara's Shop Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Experts